


I Can't Let Go [Vid]

by LightSpinner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character study of Regina, takes place entirely pre-curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Let Go [Vid]

P.S. I'm creating a personal website, which has everything I've written or vidded that has ever been put online, & download links for the vids. If you're interested, check it out at: lightsweaving.weebly.com.

P.P.S. I was trying to contact Google, a feat which appears to be impossible, because YouTube wasn't allowing me to reply to viewer comments & my account got deleted. Google keeps saying I can recover my account, but refuses to let me do so. And, again, I haven't found anyway to contact them. I'm not sure as to whether or not my YouTube account will be recovered. If it's not, then I will find another streaming site to use, because I'm really annoyed with Google's obstinate hijinks. In the meantime, I'm really glad I decided to post a site, which means there are download links even if, temporarily, there aren't streaming ones.

Since I can reply to comments here, & do get emails saying when I receive comments, if there's any issues with the downloads or if you have any ideas on either dealing with Google/YouTube or alternative streaming sites, please post them here.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an impulse video, I guess. I was listening to the song & thought it'd be interesting to use in looking at Regina's motives leading up to the curse, instead of her actions. Sounds weird, I know. Anyway, it was made in a day, and, um, I like it for what it is, but I know it's not my best.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it for what it is as well. Thanks.


End file.
